The present application relates to a semiconductor device electrically connected to a wiring such as a signal line, to a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and to a method of manufacturing a display unit and a method of manufacturing an electronic apparatus that use the method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
In recent years, as a display has been grown in size and high-definition thereof has been achieved, high mobility has been demanded for a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) as a drive element, and a semiconductor device having a TFT formed of an oxide semiconductor such as an oxide of one of zinc (Zn), indium (In), gallium (Ga), tin (Sn), aluminum (Al), and titanium (Ti) and an oxide of a mixture thereof has been positively developed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-182818, 2010-182819, and 2012-160679). In particular, it has been known that, in a TFT formed of a composite oxide of Zn, In, and Ga, electron mobility is large and superior electric characteristics are shown compared to a TFT formed of amorphous silicon (a-Si: H) generally used for a liquid crystal display or the like.
Further, a TFT made of an organic semiconductor material attracts attention. The organic TFT is allowed to be manufactured at low cost, and has high flexibility.